Chronological/intrinsic aging and extrinsically-caused stresses (e.g, exposure to ultraviolet radiation, environmental pollutants, chemicals, cigarette smoke, temperature extremes) causes human skin to exhibit superficial fine lines, wrinkles and deeper lines (also known in the art as furrows). Aging skin is characterized by loss of elasticity and recoil, impaired barrier function, increased transepidermal water loss, as well as changes in qualities and quantities of glycosaminoglycans and proteoglycans and collagen and elastic fibers (e.g., decreased number and diameter of elastic fibers in the papillary dermis).
With aging, the amount and structural integrity of dermal connective tissues, in particular collagen and elastin, are reduced. One of the most visually prominent features of aged facial skin is fine lines and wrinkles. Leyden, Br. J. Dermatol. Vol. 122, Suppl. 35, pp. 1-3 (1990). At the outset, superficial lines and wrinkles are transient, and are classified as “dynamic”, appearing with the activity of facial muscles. Crow's feet around the eyes are caused by smiling and activity of the eyelid muscles (orbicularis oculi). Frown lines between the eyebrows are caused by contraction of corrugator supercilii muscles and procerus muscle. Muscle movement likewise causes marionette lines from the mouth to the chin. With time, the mechanical stress caused by repeated facial causes these temporary lines wrinkles to become visible and permanent without expression. Kligman et al, Br. J. Derm. Vol. 113, pp. 37-42 (1985). Chronic sun exposure and smoking are known to accelerate the weakening of the dermal matrix and the appearance of more persistent, then static, lines and wrinkles. Additionally, nasolabial folds, creases on the sides of the nose that extend to the corners of the mouth, deepen with age, making the face appear tired and older.
In response to the needs to reduce the appearance of facial fine lines, wrinkles and deeper lines, to make older skin tighter, to improve skin hydration (water retention) there has been a proliferation of anti-aging skin care products. There remains a need for more efficacious antiaging skin care products. The methods and compositions of the present invention meet this need.
Cellulite is a pathophysiologic condition resulting in the destruction of collagen in the pelvic region, lower limbs (legs about four inches above the knees), and abdomen in the majority of post-pubertal women. Although its etiology of cellulite is not fully understood, cellulite thought to be caused by the herniation of subcutaneous fat within fibrous connective tissue. Cellulite presents as “orange peel” texture and dimpling and is often accompanied by stretch marks. A recent review article in the Journal of the American Academy of Dermatology reported that currently available treatments for cellulite are only partially or temporarily effective. M H Khan et al., J. Am. Acad. Dermatol. Vol. 62, pp. 361-370 (March 2010). Thus, there remains a need for more efficacious cellulite-reducing topical compositions. The present invention addresses this need.